


Stories of the Second Self: Awakening to Power

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [6]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: A woman rouses from a nightmare to find herself not in bed, but floating up to the ceiling. In her has emerged a power, and she'll soon discover the source.
Series: Alter Idem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Awakening to Power

A horrible nightmare had her tossing in her sleep, but then she awoke to find she was floating up by the ceiling.

It took a minute to register that she didn't feel anything under her. When she opened her eyes Tisha realized that the ceiling was inches from her face.

She screamed.

"Wha...," Michael mumbled as he woke. "Tisha?"

"Get me down, baby!" she cried.

"What they hell's going on?" he was too stunned to do anything.

"I don't know! Get me down," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Michael said standing up on the bed and carefully pulling on both ends of the blanket. "Easy."

He eventually got her to the bed again, but the sense of weightlessness took a longer moment to pass.

"How'd you do that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," she whispered, pulling the blanket around herself, "I had this horrible dream. Someone named Delane Henry was talking to me."

"Who's that?" Michael asked, "Someone at work?"

"No," Tisha replied, shaking her head rapidly, putting the blanket to her mouth, "I don't know who he is. Some guy with dreadlocks and wears a suit. He was holding his hand out and offering me something, but I couldn't see it. When I saw his face, I freaked out, and that's when I woke up."

Michael locked down in thought, and then was distracted by the window. "There's an owl."

"And I suppose it's got a letter to Hoggwarts," Tisha shot, thinking Michael was trying to be funny.

"No, I'm not shitting you," Michael insisted, "There's a huge gray owl on the window and its looking right at us."

When Tisha looked she saw that Michael told her the truth. However, in that moment her sight shifted. She was seeing herself and Michael laying upright in the bed together, and everything seemed brighter but devoid of color. It was the owl's perspective, she realized. Something was flowing from the bird to her, and it made her dizzy.

"You okay," Michael's voice seemed to grow fainter.

She drifted off, and from some dark corner Delane Henry whispered to her....


End file.
